Too far gone
by Alex the sorceress 43
Summary: Bilbo is invited to Erebor for his birthday. Three days later, he is declared missing. Thorin wondes what happended to his friend, and the dwarves that serve him share in his concern.
1. Chapter 1

"The road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began, now far ahead the road has gone, and I must follow it if I can..."

Bilbo couldn't possibly have a better day. He had gotten an invitation from the King of Erebor himself, Thorin Oakenshield. Thorin was holding a feast in Bilbo's honor. True, it was Bilbo's birthday, but he didn't expect anyone to hold a _feast _for him, especially a King.

But... You might say that the hobbit and Thorin had become friends, albeit in a rather round-about way. Thorin hadn't really ever disliked Bilbo. It had just seemed that way. (I won't get into the details in this story. If you want to PM me, I'll explain.)

Anyway, it took defending Thorin from Azog for Bilbo to realize how much Thorin actually cared. Bilbo smiled as the memory came back to him.

_"...The Halfling?"_

_"It's all right. Bilbo's here. He's quite safe."_

_Bilbo smiled a bit , but it quickly died when I saw how hard it was for Thorin to stand up._

_"You!" Thorin shouted. "What were you doing? You could have gotten yourself killed. Did I not say you would be a burden? That you would have no place amongst us?"_

_Bilbo hung his head, just as Thorin stepped forward, saying, "I have never been so wrong, in all my life."_

What happened next? Let's just say... Thorin _invented _bear hugs, and Bilbo got the atomic bomb of the bear-hug world!

_The hug lasted for about fifteen seconds, then Thorin stood back, and said, "I'm sorry I doubted you."_

Bilbo snapped out of the flashback just in time to feel a blow to the back of his head. Bilbo felt a second's confusion, and then his vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin was becoming worried. Bilbo should have been to Erebor three days ago. On the first day, Thorin hadn't been worried. _He's only late. He'll be here tomorrow._ Then, on the second day, Thorin had been concerned. Now, Thorin was beyond worry. He had been convinced that Bilbo had been hurt, captured, or worse. He had sent out everyone in the original group of thirteen dwarves to find him… Everyone but… No. Thorin couldn't dwell on that now.

Thorin had stayed behind to wait for Bilbo if he came to Erebor. A knock at the door caused Thorin to jump. Balin's voice sounded worried as he said, "Thorin, open the door! I have Bilbo." Thorin ran faster than he ever had before. In his haste, a wrinkle in the rug caused Thorin to trip. Unable to regain his balance, the dwarf king fell, catching himself with his left hand. The impact caused a bolt of pain to shoot up his arm, which buckled, and Thorin landed hard on his side. For a few seconds, Thorin couldn't breathe. Never the less, Thorin stood up and managed to open the door.

"Balin what…" Thorin fell silent as he saw Bilbo. The hobbit had been shot with multiple arrows, and a tear in his shirt revealed where Bilbo had been cut.

Balin noticed the look on Thorin's face; horror, sadness, and, surprisingly, guilt. Was it possible that Thorin blamed himself?


	3. Chapter 3

"Thorin, you have to listen to me," Balin was saying. "Bilbo being attacked is not your fault. For all we know, it could have been thieves that were randomly preying on unsuspecting travelers."

"No. Thieves don't normally kill anyone," Thorin argued. "Money is all they want. Not lives."

"Bilbo isn't dead."

"Not yet," Thorin replied grimly.

"Thorin!"

Thorin stared at Balin. The old warrior had never become angry with Thorin.

"Thorin, if you don't stop looking at everything like it's a bad thing, or blaming yourself for things that were never your fault, nothing is ever going to get done, and nothing good will ever happen. Bilbo is safe here. The rest of the dwarves will be back soon. You need to be able to lead them, Thorin," Balin concluded.

"I know I do. Keep an eye on Bilbo. Send for me if he wakes up, will you?" Thorin asked.

"Aye. I will."


End file.
